


The day the sun met the moon. || an one shot

by CosmicMack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day and Knight AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMack/pseuds/CosmicMack
Summary: This is based on the AU by Gayson and Keiismash on voltron amino! I take no credit for the creation of the AU, and just wrote a one shot for it.This one shot tells the story of how the sun and the moon met, creating the first eclipse.  It is superrrr short and honestly im not that proud of it- but I was trying out a new type of writing style that I thought would fit the one shot sooooo, oh well.





	The day the sun met the moon. || an one shot

“Once upon a time, the earth was nothing but a planet. There was no sun to bring warmth to the days, and no moon to bring beauty to the darkness.”

“That’s dumb-”

“Just listen, I promise the story gets better.”

“Mhm, whatever you say.”

“But one day, a star showed up, and with it, it’s guardian. The spirit of the Sun, who went by the name Lance. The sun brought light and warmth to the world, letting life thrive. A wise spirit of the northern lights taught the sun guardian all he needed to know. He was much older than the sun, he had been alive as long as the milky way. The Spirit of the Northern Lights went by the name Coran, and was like a father to the sun.

The next day, the moon showed up, and with it, it’s guardian. The spirit of the Moon, who went by the name Keith. The moon brought us beauty to the nights, and helped pull our tides. A wise spirit of the twilight taught the moon guardian all he needed to know. He was slightly older than the moon, and had been alive for almost as long as the Spirit of the Northern Lights. The spirit of the Twilight went by the name of Shiro, and was like a brother to the moon.”

“Oh oh! Shiro helps with dreams right!”

“Yes, that’s right. Now listen closely, for the story only gets better.

There were more spirits than just these four, but we do not need to know who they are for this story, for this is a story of the love that the sun and the moon have. 

At the beginning of each day, the sun would swish his cape, and bring on dawn. The sun would rise, birds would sing, and the world would begin to wake up.  
At the end of every day, the moon would bring dusk. The sun would set, the world would settle, and a beautiful darkness would cover the world.

But you see, things did not always go smoothly, for no one is perfect, not even spirits. One day, something went amiss, and the moon came face to face with the sun. The moon covered the sun’s beautiful rays, and caused the world below to fall into a short period of darkness in the middle of the day.” 

“That’s an Eclipse!”

“Yes, it is.

When Lance met Keith’s eyes, it was as if something just clicked. The Sun knew right then, that he was meant for this boy.  
They talked, only being able to hold a short conversation before the moon drifted away from the sun, for the eclipse was over. The sun’s rays began to light the earth up again, and the moon disappeared below the horizon. But, right before the moon disappeared below the horizon, Keith reached out, gently kissing the sun. He told the sun to watch the stars, for he would make a constellation just for him.

Keith went home, and began talking to Shiro. He told him of the beautiful sun he met, and how Keith wanted to see him again. Shiro smiled, for he knew his brother had fallen in love.”

“You can’t fall in love that easily!”

“But you can, young one. They fell in love at first sight, it was like they were pulled together by fate.

Keith could not stop talking about the sun. He was amazed and infatuated with every part of the sun. The way he cast light onto the earth, the colours of dawn, the way his caramel skin glowed in the light. Keith loved it all. 

 

Lance went home, and talked to coran. He told him of the eclipse, and how he met the moon. Coran smiled, for he knew that his son had fallen in love.

Lance talked about the moons raven hair, and how when he blushed constellations would form on his cheeks. He talked about how even though he wasn’t full of light, he was as beautiful as all of the stars.”

“This is cheesy!”

“Is it? I always loved this story. I always wished to have love like the sun and moon, to be so in love with someone it almost hurt when you were away from one another, and to be so in sync you knew that you would always be together.”

“Hm, I guess that does seem nice.”

“I think it seems nice as well. 

That night, the moon created a constellation. It was the sun and the moon, dancing together in the stars. Now, we can’t see this constellation. The moon made it as a special gift for the sun, so he hid it among the stars, in a place only the sun can find.

At dawn, the sun made a flower out of sunshine, and when the sun touched the horizon, he handed it to the moon. 

The moon kept the flower, keeping it in his room.

Now, the sun and moon wait eagerly for the next eclipse, for that is when it is easiest for them to meet.”

“Woah. Wait, are you a spirit as well?”

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

“What are you a spirit of?”

“I am just a comet, a traveller of the cosmos. I’ve travelled to many different galaxies, and I tell stories to those who wish to hear them. It is a lonely life, but I enjoy spreading the stories of earth, stories can do many things young one. They can spread hope and love, or fear and loathing. Remember these stories you hear, for they can teach you lessons. Now I must go, but maybe I will see you again.”

 

“Goodbye Lotor! Next time you visit can you tell me another story about the sun and moon?”

“If that is what you wish to hear, then of course.”


End file.
